Communications equipment including receivers are known. Receivers typically operate to selectively receive a desired signal. The desired signal can be among a plethora of other signals, etc. that individually or collectively represent interferers or interfering signals. A receiver needs to receive or recover the desired signal in the presence of interfering signals and these signals can vary over many orders of magnitude in signal level. To help with the resultant dynamic range issues, receivers often employ automatic gain control systems where receiver gains are reduced as desired signal level increases.
Known AGC systems typically assess on-channel or desired signal levels and make gain adjustments accordingly. In some systems, e.g., second generation (2G) Global System for Mobile (GSM) systems, AGC systems make gain reductions assuming worst case interfering signals. This can result in receiver sensitivity or signal to noise degradation and thus increased error rates and the like.